Jax, Kat, Fox & Friends
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Long weekend, bored Mulder, old friend, new friend? Mulder needs lovin'. An old friend from Oxford sets him up with some hot little blonde. What would Scully think of all this? Read; it gets kinda obvious. I need inspiration to proceed! And as a writer I love me some feedback! TIA


**So far this story is pretty clean. It can take a turn for the naughty but I can keep it not so graphic if I get a lot of nice reviews telling me to keep it fun for all ages. I think it is very interesting and a fun piece. Let me know!**

* * *

**X-Files and ll things related are not mine. They are only used for my imagination's entertainment. Sometimes dirty... hehe**

* * *

Mulder lay sprawled on his couch, channel surfing, when his phone begin to ring. He sighed his relief. There was nothing on and judging that it was only 7pm on a Friday, it would be pretty pathetic to pop in a video and rub one out. He could at least wait until midnight to do that...

"Mulder," he answered leaning against his desk.

"Well 'ello, gov'nah," said the cheery female voice on the other line. The obviously fake British accent making him grin wide and squint his eyes.

He chuckled into the receiver in his own imitation, "Well, 'ello to you too, Mih-laydie!"

She cleared her throat and spoke in her normally American accented voice, "Good to see Oxford didn't get away from you there, ole Chap."

"Hmm, you know me, Jax. Hard time letting go of the past..."

"No, Fox, it is now 'Jaqueline'," she said teasing, "I'm all grown up!"

He snorted, "*Jax*, you'll NEVER grow up." he heard her laugh and then he continued, "So what brings me the pleasure of your voice on my phone?"

"I'm in DC and wanted to catch up. It's been like..."

"Ten years," he added.

"Right'O! Anyways, I'm trying to get a group of friends together to hang out tomorrow night... A couples thing."

"Well, dear, unless you're asking me to be your date, 'fraid I can't help ya," he said.

"Sorry, dude! I'm engaged now..."

"No, shit!" he said sitting up in shock. "What crazy, poor, sonofabitch wants to marry you!" he laughed when she offered nothing but silence. "Is he going to be there tomorrow," he asked almost a little too gleefully.

"Yes, and I did not invite you along to harass my man," she said in a mock scold.

He chuckled, "I'd love to go out with you tomorrow... I just don't have a lady to make me a 'couple'," he said. Scully passed his mind for a moment, but knowing it was a holiday weekend and she had already mentioned she had plans, he wouldn't dare to even suggest it. Besides, she'd have his balls for a trophy if he told her it was a 'couples only' thing. He shook her out of his mind, and tuned back into his friend.

"... she's really great and..." she said, him noticing she had been speaking for a bit.

"Who's really great?"

"My friend!" she shouted.

"You have a friend?" he teased.

"Yeah, smartass. Anyways, she tried pulling the same 'I don't have a date' crap to get out of coming..."

"Oh gawd," he said dreading where he knew she would go, "Jax, I hate blind dates and set ups," he whined.

"Oh, quit it! She's amazing. She was a hell of rebel back when I knew her..."

"Well, I can imagine, seeing as she knew you!"

"She was a freshman in highschool when I got my hands on her and I was a junior," she quipped proudly. "We used to hang out a lot... She was a wild one. We'd play hooky sometimes and go out to bars... Sneak around and smoke pot," she added this part almost whimsically.

He groaned, "So you're going to hook me up with a dysfunctional 30-some year old rebel you knew 'back in the day'?"

"No, honey, that's what I'm doing to her," she joked. "Anyways, Kat, straightened up and went off to Med-School. So, I assume she's *reformed*."

"Kat?" he said, trying it out... Not sure if he could date a *Kat*. "Alright, well... What does she look like?" he asked hesitantly.

She laughed, "Fox! I haven't seen her in like 20 years!"

He smacked his lips, "Great... How do I know she's not a dog?"

"Well I did see a fairly recent picture of her at a friend's wedding...I guess I can help you out..."

"Yes, please..."

"Well she had short hair, with some waves... She seemed to have gone with a reddish color in the photo, but Kat changed her hair color often, usually to a blonde to suit her light eyes..."

Mulder nodded a bit and prodded, "tall?"

"No, she's always been pretty petite..."

"How short, Jax?" he said cutting through the petite BS. Not that he didn't like short women, he just loved legs. And most short women don't have great legs; especially, if they're under 5'2".

"If I remember correctly she was a smidge..."

"A midge?"

They burst out laughing. She caught her breath, "No. A bit shorter than me. I'd say 5'3" maybe 5'4"? Anyways, she was always pretty athletic build, she used to run and swim a lot... Not muscular but healthy and fit. And for all her rebellious streak, she was actually very kind and caring... And a super secret geek!"

He chuckled at the thought. "So, like us," he stated.

"Oh no, sir, *you* have *never* been a secret geek. You have always been a nerd Fox Mulder."

He sighed, "Alright, she doesn't sound too terrible... And I kinda want to see the poor sap that wants to have his soul sucked out by you..."

"Gee, thanks, Fox."

Mulder cringed. "Wait, please don't tell her my name is Fox... Tell her I go by Mulder."

"How on earth do you expect to be referred to by your last name with someone you're dating?... That's not normal!"

"Oh come on, it's better than Fox."

"Fox is a great name. It's unique like you!"

He sighed, "Alright, William... Just stick to my middle name. That way it's a normal name for a first date and if I hate her, she'll only find my dead dad if she looks me up."

"How romantic," she added dryly. "Anyways, Fox, I'll see you tomorrow night at The MBar at 8pm... Gnight!"

"Gnight," he added with a smile. He hung up the phone and sighed. He knew Jaqueline Ryder was a bit of a strange bird, but he also knew she wouldn't steer him way off... Besides, he hadn't been on a date in years and seeing as his relationship with Scully was platonic, he only hoped wild girl Kat was attractive and willing... "I so need to get laid," he muttered to himself in the dark.

* * *

Mulder took a deep breath and let it out before stepping into the swanky new lounge on M Street. He hadn't walked through the doors for more than 30 seconds before being tackled by a little brunette balanced on impossibly high-heels. She squeezed him and he laughed.

"Jax, always a pleasure... Let me look at you!"

Even though she was 5'5 her heels brought her nearly at his eye level. She wore a black mini skirt and a white satin blouse with several layered necklaces on. Her makeup was sophisticated and her long brown hair reached mid back, just like he remembered. Her sparkling green eyes shown at him. "You look beautiful. And a bit grown up," he smiled.

She did a tiny curtsy and beamed, "Well thank you, dear." She lowered her voice, "Don't worry I'm still the crazy bitch you love." She winked at him and took in his own appearance. He was wearing a dark grey button down shirt and black chinos. His hair was still the sexy unruly mess it had always been. "Damn, Fox. You hot!"

A bit of color fused in his cheeks at the compliment, "I can't believe you recognized me..."

"Because of your lanky grace and your dark boy image... And you were kinda hot back in Oxford... I tell ya, if it wasn't for that bitch Pheobe, I would've jumped your bones then," she flirted. She smiled up at him revealing her dimples and tugged on his hand. "Come on, everyone's here."

She yanked him to a high top table a few short steps from the bar. There were 5 people seated, around, two very obvious couples and the last was a man. 'Not Kat' he thought.

The tall buff blonde man stood and grabbed Mulder by the hand, with his paw, Mulder had decided. "Jim Stewart," he announced. "I take it you're the Fox Mulder my little Jaqueline has been raving about?"

He nodded but Jax corrected him in hush tones, "Jim, he wants Kat to call him 'William'"

The burly man nodded apologetically.

Mulder shook it off, "Don't worry about..." He shook hands with the rest of the table, introducing himself as William and turned back to Jax. "So where is this Kat?"

"She went to get herself another drink at the bar," said Amy the thick brunette wrapped around her date Rick.

"There she is," pointed Jax. "The blonde with the wavy hair and black dress."

The woman she pointed to was leaning into the bar, her perfectly round ass jutting out as she whispered to the bartender. The dress was simply snug and the skirt a bit higher than what would be deemed 'professional' but not quite enough to be 'slutty'. He hadn't seen her face yet but so far appreciation was good and he nodded his approval to his friend.

"Kat!" she called. The blonde only raised her hand in acknowledgment and waited for her drink. She tucked her hair behind her ear and took her first sip as she turned. Her blue eyes widened as hers met a familiar hazel. Kat stood up straight and approached Mulder slowly taking him in.

"Why am I not surprised *this* is the Oxford man you spoke so highly of?"

"Do you two know each other?" Jax asked a little taken aback.

The blonde stared at him, her blue eyes gleaming and her wavy hair bouncing off her cheeks as she shook her head in the negative. She sipped her drink, her deep red lips perched on the glass, a small beauty mark seductively above the top lip, her eyes never leaving his. "No, he's just exactly what you described," she said a challenge in her eyes. 'So that's what we're doing...' he thought.

"Hi, I'm William," he said taking her hand.

Her eyes narrowed with a wicked gleam, knowing how much he hated his first name, but seeing he chose to avoid the last-name route.

"Kat," she replied. "Can I get you a drink?" She said motioning to the bar. He nodded and followed. Jax retreated back to the table, proudly. She could see a spark when they looked at each other and felt best to leave them alone.

Mulder followed her closely, wanting so badly to touch the unfamiliar golden waves. He refrained but whispered in her ear when they waited to get service. "Blonde? Kat?"

She turned to him, her eyebrow arched. "It was a nickname that stuck... Fit my personality better than Dana back then..."

"Hmm, so what else are you hiding from me? Kat is said to have been pretty wild," he grinned mischievously at her.

She licked her lips and gave him another 'look'. She touched his hand and said, "This stays here... ALL of it..."

"What if Kat and William hit it off and he wants to take her home?," he said innocently, motioning to the bartender for a craft-beer.

"We'll see," she added seductively and Mulder almost choked when he took a sip.

* * *

**Oh God, I love this story and it has soooooo much potential. But as the writer, I am biased. I need opinions or I will abandon ship!**


End file.
